


petrichor and sandalwood (our omega)

by glochisiester



Series: can't live without you (you're my paradise) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Cliche, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Misunderstandings, NCT Dream - Freeform, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Polygamy, Renjun is a soft small omega, Teen Romance, Triad - Freeform, a story from MarkHyuck's Peaches and Cream, dreamies, jeno renjun jaemin, nct - Freeform, noremin, norenmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Renjun deals with two alphas, misunderstanding and his love for polyamory. Jeno and Jaemin deals witht he thought that Renjun only likes one of them.(Do read the MarkHyuck story after this: Peaches and Cream (sweeter and sweeter)





	petrichor and sandalwood (our omega)

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! i am back with another abo au now featuring my favorite ship, NORENMIN! I was actually in hype while doing this and with a lot of request for the norenmin shippers, I decided a story of how the trio met and formed their bond. Again, this may contain stuff you might not like, if you do not like it, feel free to leave. 
> 
> However, if you like it, kudos and comment are very much welcomed and appreciated, 
> 
> I tried my best to beta it, english is not my first language. I'll edit the mistakes sometimes!
> 
> Bye!

 

Jeno is tired, exhausted and annoyed. He had chemistry and geometry at early in the morning, then he was called for a sudden practice in replacement for his dance team because one of the main dancers fractured his leg and they decided that Jeno is as equal as good as the other. After that, he had a rush lunch because he remembered he still had that stupid exam on his Social Society so he tried to finish his lunch as quick as he can to review. By the last subject, he was dead tired from all the activities he have done, and he still had his basketball practice as part of his scholarship. University life sucks.

 

"Hey, you holdin' up?" His best friend asked, Jaemin looking amused rather than concerned. He's always been good at fooling with the other, and though they've been friends ever since they we're born, Jeno always wanted to smack the smug grin off of his best friend's face. "I'm dead tired. I can't even feel my brain anymore." Jeno retorts, burying his face on his pile of books.

 

"I mean, you don't have a functioning brain. I'm not so surprised." Jaemin snickers, whipping his head aside as Jeno throws a used tissue paper at him. Jeno decided to ignore him and sleep for the last minute, mind drifting somewhere else already when Jaemin decided to wake him up again. "What is it about?"

 

"Have you heard the news" Jaemin whispers at his ear when the other doesn't made a move to listen. Jeno huffs, acting interested, "What news are you talking about?"

 

"There's a transfer student in our class today." Jaemin answers, leaning on his seat victoriously when Jeno flip his side to look at him, still annoyed. Probably from all the pent-up stress and activities. "A transfer? In the middle of the semester? That's new. What an idiot were they." Jeno retorts, his best friend laughing at his actions. Jeno begrudgingly murmurs, looking away, "We don't need transfer students anymore. Tss."

 

Jaemin shrugged, fixing his clothes when their professor walked in, hands on her book and a speech ready on her tongue. 'Well, we wouldn't see him in this class today, but the captain told me he'll be joining the cheer leading squad this practice at afternoon. So we'll see him by then." He explains, Jeno sighing in his arms as another dreadful lecture starts again.

 

Jeno have the half-mind to look annoyed because he is not a person of sudden changes. It takes a lot for him to adjust when things are suddenly changing differently from his old routine. He expects himself to be mad, angry and petulant (yes like a kid,) but he doesn't expect the transfer student to be— beautiful, shy and soft.

 

There were two chinese transfer students, one named Zhong Chenle who's a year lower than them because he's younger than all of them. While the other one is named Huang Renjun, the same year with them.

 

"You're staring." Jaemin teases with a nudge on his ribs, Jeno spluttering at him. "Atleast have the decency to close your mouth."

 

"I-I'm not staring!" Jeno fights back, covering his mouth with embarrassment and fake manners. Jaemin raised an eyebrow at him, shrugging. "Doesn't seem to me though."

 

"This is Huang Renjun. He'll be joining the cheer leading team from now on. He's the representative of their university in the recent Fifa performance where only selected students were chosen. I hope you welcome him and treat him nice!" Their Physical Education teacher announces, patting the boy's back softly as the member clapped together in welcome and celebration. Jeno sees Renjun stick to their captain's boyfriend, Donghyuck, a small and pretty omega from the other class. He also sees their captain congratulating and welcoming the new student who shyly fumble with his words in nervousness.

 

Like a spoiled kid, he decide not to greet the transfer. He huffs from his spot, grabbing his bag and changing into his practice clothes to start practice.

 

When he comes back to the gym, he sees Jaemin shyly shaking hands with the new student. And if he feels a small tiny-bit tinge of jealousy, he decides not to talk about it.

 

 

-

 

 

Jaemin was cramming his subject. He had a test this afternoon but after spending too much time practicing last night, he totally forgot and was knockout because of exhaustion. He sighed as he rub his forehead, fearing that an impending headache may occur. As he scribble through his notes and flip pages that he needs to study on, he hears a little squeak and someone falling, and also books falling. Another squeak followed, so he decided to check it out.

 

When he round the corner of the last shelf, he sees the new student — Renjwin? Injun? Renjun maybe— lying in the floor with the mechanical ladder and books threwn in the floor. He's clutching his knee and ankle with a frown on his face, still not noticing that Jaemin was there. "Uhm, are you alright?" Jaemin asked, slowly walking to him before he starts picking the books. The transfer's head almost snapped on how fast he turned his neck, red suddenly blooming his face and neck from embarrassment from being seen in such a situation. "I—I am alright! Totally fine!". _His Korean is good_ , Jaemin thinks as he smiled at the other, still picking the books because Renjun still hasn't moved from his spot yet. "You don't look fine to me." He replies curtly, smiling gently to not scare him away.

 

When he had put the books on their respective places and the mechanical ladder at the corner, he walks back to Renjun and inspected his ankle for him. "I think you twisted your ankle. You can't walk like that." Jaemin said, picking Renjun's art bag and noting how heavy it was, before leaning down to pick the smaller one. Renjun squeaked at him, shock evident in his eyes. 'W-what are you doing?!"

 

Jaemin cast him a glance, never removing his smile. "I am helping you. We need to treat your ankle and see if it's something serious."

 

Renjun shake his head, face too red like a ripe tomato. "I- I can walk!" He insist, making a move to stand, only failing when he grab onto the shelves and knocked one of them, hitting his head with heavy thud. That must've had hurt, Jaemin thinks, stopping himself from laughing, as Renjun faced him with a horrified look. Jaemin slide his arm around Renjun's waist, carrying him bridal style (because it makes him look cool) and headed to the infirmary.

 

The both of them doesn't talk, but Jaemin can sense that the smaller one is too embarrassed to talk, so he let it be. Once they're inside the infirmary, the taller informed the nurse what happened, and she said she'll be back to grab necessary materials to heal the other's ankle. Jaemin turned to Renjun as he give his art bag, smiling down at him. "It's nice to see you. Always be careful okay. I'll be leaving now." He says, turning back.

 

Renjun looked up from his lap, cheeks still flushing from embarrassment, "T-thank you!" Jaemin shot him a thumbs up, smiling wide. Before he can leave, Renjun shouts at him, shy and nervous. "C-can I know your name?"

 

A flash of bewilderment passed over his face but Jaemin smiled at him nonetheless. "I am Jaemin. You're Renjun right?"

 

The smaller one nodded shyly, fiddling with his fingers. "Thank you again Jaemin-ssi." And the nurse shoo him away for class. He totally forgot about his test, sigh.

 

 

-

 

 

Jeno finally got to face the new kid in the school through an accident. They were practicing basketball with the provision of their coach, getting ready for the upcoming tournament this winter. Along with them is the cheer leading squad, practicing for their performance as well. They were doing well, passing the ball to each other, until Jeno got distracted by the way Renjun bend his half, showing a perfectly-shaped butt, in the instant, Jeno instead of catching the ball, ended up slapping it (like what he think he would do to that ass.) The ball pan left, flying to the other side and hitting Renjun square on his skull. It hurts, because Renjun face-planted on the floor, unmoving and motionless.

 

There were shouts and screams of panic as the members gather around their member. The captain, who was YooA, ran down the bench, beyond worried. "Oh my gosh, what happened? Is he okay? Breathing?" She asked, scanning Renjun's body for any sort of bruise or wound. The other members help Renjun sit slowly, noticing the bruise forming on his forehead and a cut on his lip from being friends with the floor. "Renjunnie, can you stand? Tell me, is this four or two?" YooA asked, raising her fist. Renjun blinks at her, seemingly out of focus.

 

"YooA, you're an idiot." Jiho, one of her members rolled her eyes, pushing her hand away. "He's fine. I saw the ball hit his head. I think he needs to rest though, so let's stop crowding him. Lisa, can you get him a water bottle?"

 

Soon, the basketball players crowded the area, their captain Mark was beyond confused and worried. 'I'm so sorry for what my team caused. Is he okay?" Mark asked, peeking his head from the mass of heads surrounding the victim. "He's not okay, he's not responding." YooA deadpans, eyes wide like she's ready to kill. The basketball team took a step back, knowing that they are in no challenge against a girl, more from an Alpha and an angry one.

 

"I'm so sorry!" Jeno slides his way through their members, slipping as he he apologize to the cheerleader's captain. "Is he alright? Bruises? Wounds?" Jeno questions Jiho, the tall girl shrugging. "Probably a bump on his head. Since you hit him pretty hard."

 

"I told you I'm sorry! It was an accident." He argues, grumbling but stopping when Renjun seem to snap out of his sudden unconsciousness. He gazes at Jeno, eyes unsure and pain written on his face. "That hurts." He mumbles, raising his hand to rub his head. Jeno rub his head too, feeling a rising bump with guilt, monitoring his reactions. "I'm really sorry. I was distracted." The taller bit his lip nervously.

 

Renjun blinks at him, and with a soft smile, shake his head. "I'm fine. It' s an accident anyway."

 

"Yeah but—" Jeno sighs, looking away. He doesn't know why he look away, is it because he was nervous, or was he distracted by the transfer's beauty that he can't speak like a normal person. Jaemin have told him that he met the new kid when he was on the library and that he was beautiful as a flower. Jeno had scoffed at that, uninterested. He does not tell Jaemin that he doesn't like the way the other talks about Renjun.

 

"I'm really fine. I mean, my head hurts but it'll probably shrink after some rest and ice" Renjun says, looking around as the members loosen around him, trying to give him space. "I can take you to the infirmary. There's ice and medicine there." Jeno suggest, looking at Mark and YooA for approval. YooA shot him a look, saying ' _take care_ ' while Mark pat his head. Renjun does not fight him when he carries him bridal style, but instead flush down with something he can't name.

 

"Oh, renjun again?" The nurse cackles, opening the door as Jeno sets Renjun down on the bed. "What happened now?" She asked, noting the guilty eyes Jeno is sending her. "Don't tell me you hit him with a ball."

 

"Accidentally." Renjun supplies, smiling softly. "It was an accident. Practice might've been hard to be that distracted."

 

Jeno sheepishly rub his head, shying away from their eyes, especially from one certain boy. "Okay then, well then, I'll treat his bump now. See you some other time. Hopefully not tomorrow for another injury. Bye." She pinch Jeno's cheeks, pushing him to the door. Jeno twist his neck to wave at Renjun, mouthing a small ' _sorry_ '. Renjun smiles back, before asking while he's still in hearing proximity, "What's your name?"

 

Jeno splutters, rubbing his nape embarrassed. "Jeno."

 

Renjun smiles back, and Jeno's suddenly dazed at how beautiful he was. "I'm Renjun." The nurse comes back, feeling Renjun's head for the bump. "Bye." Then Jeno walks back to practice feeling defeated for an unknown reason.

 

 

-

 

 

It's Friday, and it's the casual hangout where they sleep in Jeno's house for a movie marathon. Sometimes, when Jaemin's room mate on his apartment doesn't bring his own friends, Jeno spends their night at them, playing, reading, catching up and mostly arguing about their basketball practice. But today, they're at Jeno's because Jeno's mom was called for a graveyard shift, so Jaemin decided to stay with the other for safety.

 

"I only have that weird movie you asked me to download." Jeno grumbles when he opens the door for the other, chips and drinks displayed on the table already. Jaemin trudge in happily, beaming when he sees ' _Ferdinand_ ' playing in the large screen already. Jaemin had asked Jeno to download a movie where the cow lost his family and trying to search them back. Jeno thought it was really weird but Jaemin loved the cow, and it's an animation so why not, he's young!

 

Jeno sat down on the couch, pillows and blanket surrounding the area. He was still wearing his basketball shorts but changed his shirt into a tank top. Jaemin snickers when he smells Jeno's sweat, waving his hands in the air. "Would you mind to take a shower?" Jaemin pulls a cushion to separate them, groaning "Your sweat's making me dizzy."

 

Jeno smells himself, scowling. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Just shower now, gosh, you smell so bad." Jaemin argues, covering his nose. Jeno begrudgingly obeys, grabbing his towel and spare clothes to change. When the other came back, Jaemin had already finished his chips and was now opening another one. He sat down, feeling proud of himself. "Do I smell good now?"

 

Jaemin leans close to him, sticking his nose into the other's armpit. Jeno's heartbeat almost exceeding above normal. He turn his head away to hide the evident flush, Jaemin cackling as he pulls back. "Now you smell better. Earlier, you smelled like you dive into a pool of poo."

 

Jeno whacks his shoulder, laughing with him and ignoring the way his heart erratically beats harder when Jaemin's hand lingers a little too long on his own.

 

They were talking about the homework they need to finish about drafting an ' _angel_ ' based on people they saw everyday, and was surprised that the both of them decided to draft Renjun as their model. Jeno had joked that Jaemin liked Renjun's face. "I mean, what's not to like about him. He's pretty, kind and soft." Jaemin had shrugged, popping his soft drink open. "You'd get it though, an omega like that is a prize for Alphas."

 

Jeno scruched his nose. "I do not think of them like that."

 

"Well, neither do I." Jaemin smiles back, laughing. Jeno replays the words from their conversation, suddenly realizing something. "Renjun is an omega?"

 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him, questioning. "You didn't know. I thought it was obvious. He's practically an omega in flesh. Sweet, kind and beautiful." Jeno frowns at him, biting his lips. "You think he's beautiful?"

 

Jaemin looks at him like he had grown two head. "Why? Don't you think he's pretty?"

 

Jeno shrugged, finishing his drink. He doesn't answer because he knows, he keeps in his mind that Renjun is so pretty and beautiful. What he doesn't know is why Jaemin thinks the latter is beautiful as well. He ignore the twinge in his chest and started cleaning their trashes. Later that night, when the both of them manage to squeeze their bodies in Jeno's small bed, Jeno was already passed out and Jaemin was left thinking what Jeno's lips would taste.

 

 

-

 

 

"Uhm, J-jeno, can you help me?" Renjun had asked when they were in front of their locker room. He was busy gathering his basketball materials that he didn't notice Renjun entering the locker room drenched from the rain. The smaller one was shivering from head to toe, thankfully he was able to salvage his bag and books from the rain.

 

"What happened to you?" Jeno asked in panic, getting more worried when the transfer sneezes. Renjun smiles back, fixing his wet fringe "The rain catched me. Had to ran from my apartment to school."

 

Jeno sighs from his spot, grabbing his bag that was covered with a plastic before looking for a change of clothes. The only extra clothes he's bringing is his uniform. He still had practice later, he can change into his varsity uniform but the professor would probably snap him off. But as he glance at Renjun's shivering form, he knows he have something to give. "Here, take my uniform." Jeno states, opening his button while Renjun enlargen his eyes at him, "N-no! It's not necessary! Just lend me your handkerchief or something."

 

"Handkerchief won't stop you from shivering." Jeno explains as matter of fact, grabbing a towel from his locker. 'Here, wipe yourself. I'll give my uniform to you."

 

Renjun bit his lips and he looks adorable, as he was troubled if he should take the uniform or not. His mind seems to stop when Jeno pulls his shirt, revealing perfectly defined abs. Renjun's cheeks had gone crimson and he instantly shied away, fumbling the hem of his wet shirt. When Jeno had stripped himself from his uniform, he changed into his basketball clothes and pat the smaller's shoulder, giving him his clothes. Renjun although looking anxious, accepted what was given and changed into the clothes. The uniform was way bigger for a small frame Renjun, but at least he had the decency to bring an extra shirt.

 

"Jeno, thank you for this." Renjun says, shaking his head to remove the water. Jeno looked up from fixing his bag, humming. Renjun bit his lip in a timid manner, embracing himself under his dark and scrutinizing gaze, "I-I don't know how to thank you. I hope I can get you something in exchange for your uniform.".

 

Jeno shake his head, closing his locker with a thud. "It's fine. I just need you to be more extra careful. Drenched in the rain can get you sick, and then you'll miss some classes because of it." He explains, walking over to where the other was to hand his bag over. "I'll see you in practice later. Take care."

 

Renjun leans onto his side slightly, just a little tiny movement, and with a light flush on his cheek, he nods obediently. "Take care of yourself too Jeno-ssi."

 

If they're not inside the locker room where a lot of people especially basketball players could walk in, Jeno might've grabbed the smaller to the nearest wall with a possessive growl as he lost control. His alpha inside is beyond pleased, an overwhelming surge of feelings rushing inside his veins when Renjun had looked at him with big doe eyes, cheeks flushed and in a submissive way. Jeno slapped himself so hard when he walked out of the dorm, blaming himself for those weird thoughts and keeping himself guarded to not lose control.

 

 

-

 

 

Renjun, as an omega is soft, obedient and cautious of his surrounding. So when a beta from another class walks to him, cornering him from the way to the stairs, his first immediate reaction is to call for help. Just in time, Jaemin was passing by the stairs, Renjun almost sinking down from fear as the Beta tug at his hand. When Renjun land his gaze at him accidentally, the omega almost beams if he's not cowering from fear. "J-jaemin-ssi!"

 

The beta cornering Renjun turned his head to Jaemin, sending him a glare. "What? You know this omega?"

 

"Yes, in fact, he's my friend." Jaemin answered, not scared even a little bit, as he made his way towards the other. "I think, you should let him go." He says, pulling the other's arms that was covering Renjun's frame away. He pushes the guy away, standing in between them for safety measure. Renjun shrink behind him automatically, frightened. The guy raises an eyebrow at him, smirking, "Or what? Are you gonna beat me to death? What would a small alpha like you do to me?" He mocks the other, poking Jaemin's arms. Jaemin laughs at his words, grabbing his hand and popping it to the side "If I were you, I would asked myself what a beta like you could do to an Alpha like me." He smirks, the guy growling, staring at Renjun's hair before storming away.

 

"Are you alright?" Jaemin asked when the other have stormed off. Renjun lifts his head to thank him, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Y-yeah— just a little scared." He answers, biting his lip from nervousness as he tuck his hair behind his ear. Jaemin notes the way he's shivering, the small tremors passing over his shoulder to his arms, and his continuous sniffing. With a sigh, he carefully puts an arm around Renjun's shoulder. "You can cry. I won't judge you."

 

"N-no! I'm fine!" Renjun insist, laughing at his hand. Jaemin stares at him, as if reading his soul. Until Renjun breaks into small hiccups, burying his face on the taller's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just—" he explains, hiccuping more as he wipes his snot away, which is actually _very disgusting and not cute_ , he thinks so. "You know that I'm an omega, so I'm literally scared of anything bigger than me." He adds.

 

"Does that include me?" Jaemin asked, teasing to lighten up the mood. Renjun lifts his head to laugh with him, shy and small. "You protect me every time. So I'm not that scared of you." He answers bashful, lowering his head in submission.

 

When Jaemin had walked Renjun to his class, all he can think about is how happy his alpha was when he's with Renjun. Gosh, what's happening to him. He tries to think about it but ended up having a headache when he imagines Jeno's smile so bright every morning. He thinks of Renjun's lips and ended up thinking about them at the same time. He sighs, surrendering for the day as he made his way to their room.

 

 

-

 

 

It is not a shock when Renjun started hanging around Jeno and Jaemin every chance he get. Mostly, because Jeno and Jaemin think it is to save Renjun some time from other asshole students who liked to mess with the transfer. Also, because they always ended up having to rescue the other every time they see Renjun in a very unexplainable situation. So it is not shocking when the both of them decided to invite the transfer for a night out.

 

"At Jeno's house?" Renjun asked, glasses on his nose as he looks at them. Donghyuck and Mark was beside them, eating their lunch as they bicker with one another. They haven't been friends for so long, but since they've been spending time with each other, they think hanging out with Renjun could make them more closer with each other.

 

"Don't dig your grave too deep, unless you don't want to leave it." Donghyuck had advised the both of them, patting their backs as Mark gather their bags and slung an arm around his mate with a wave of goodbye. Jeno and Jaemin shared a look, confused before the three of them walked home to where Jeno's house is. Jeno's mother is out again for another graveyard shift, which means that they have the house for themselves.

 

"This is my house." Jeno introduces, more to Renjun than Jaemin because his best friend almost lived with him anyway with the way they hang out everyday. "My mom's not here today so you wouldn't meet her. We'll watch and then have dinner but Jaemin and I can't cook for life so I think we'll have to resort to ramen." He jokes, opening their front door and flicking the light open.

 

Renjun beams behind Jeno, giggling when the taller tries to subtly cover the messes on their living room. "I can cook! I love cooking! As long as you have ingredients that is."

 

Jaemin settle their bags on the couch as Jeno introduces the house, where the bathroom is, the master's bedroom and Jeno's own bedroom, the kitchen and the largest part of the house, the living room. "Do you think we should cook first then have dinner on the living room?" Jeno asked his best friend, watching the smaller one open the large baking ovens then moving to the refrigerator. Jaemin shrugs, stomach grumbling after, "Dinner probably sound good with movies anyways."

 

"Renjun, what do you like to cook? We can check out the grocery if we have something missing." Jeno musses, already grabbing his coat but Renjun beams at him from the kitchen, grabbing a pack of chicken and tteokbeoki. "We can do spicy chicken and spicy tteokbeoki." He suggest, already piling the ingredients on top of the kitchen counter. Jeno and Jaemin exchanges glances before setting the kitchen into a war.

 

After failing and letting Renjun do the work, the three of them sat infront of the Jeno's big screen as ' _Moomin_ ' play. Renjun had told them that his favorite character in TV is Moomin, a children's animation. Jeno find it amusing while Jaemin laugh at his adorable flushed face. "Is being an omega hard?" Jeno had asked out of the blue, so curious yet respectful. He knows this kind of topic is a little sensitive, especially some of the individuals does not want to talk about hierarchy like that. Renjun shrugs, leaning his back at the couch behind him. "Sometimes it's scary. Probably because I don't have an alpha, but if I have friends I feel a little protected. Donghyuck's not an alpha, but he always make sure I'm fine." He smiled at the both them, neither of the two breathing. "And then there's Mark, he makes sure I'm alright as well. If Donghyuck is not with me, Mark will probably will, and my friend too, Chenle, you've met him too right?"

 

The two alphas seemed to snapped out of their reverie. "Yeah, yeah." They said in unison, flushing down with embarrassment at having caught not listening well. Renjun doesn't seem to mind, eyes at the television. "And now I have you two. You always seem to come whenever I'm in trouble."

 

If Jeno's heart picked a beat faster, he mask it with a laugh, covering his mouth as he look away. When he look away, he sees Jaemin staring at him with a look he cannot fathom. Renjun finishes his dinner and decided to wash the dishes for them even if Jeno and Jaemin argues with him because he's the visitor. With an unknown reason, Renjun manage to do the dishes and clean the living room a little. Watching the small omega putter around the kitchen, Jeno suddenly has that feeling of domesticity. He sighs, rubbing his head before making his way toward their bathroom.

 

Jaemin was left with Renjun who was busy puttering around the kitchen, checking if everything's alright. Because he moves too fast, he catches his wrist at one of the fork displayed in the shelves. He whips his head from pain, grunting suddenly as he sees a small cut on his wrist. Jaemin shot up from his seat, concerned. Renjun seems to be chained with accidents and problems, because at the next second, his wrist in bleeding from the cut. "You should be careful." Jaemin always reminded him those same words, but Renjun would just smile at him like it didn't hurt. Jaemin sometimes think his heart hurt more from concern rather than from Renjun's pain from his wounds.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm a little careless." Renjun had sheepishly replied, wincing when Jaemin presses at the side to squeeze the blood out. He grabs the first aid kit under the counter (he knows where everything is placed.) and wrapped his thin wrist with a bandage, patting it softly. He sighs on his spot infront of the omega, staring at him concerned. "You always manage to make us worry." He confesses, ruffling his hair gently.

 

Renjun gulps at him, looking away. "You worry about me too much." He teases with a small smile.

 

Jaemin stares at him, mouth agape before breaking into a small smile. He nods, lifting Renjun's thin wrist to his lips, "Yes, I always worry about you." And then plants a gentle kiss on where the cut is covered by the bandage. Renjun smiles at him, almost beaming with his teeth in display and eyes almost closing with how much they're stretched. The both of them laughed together, shaking their heads at their own weird actions.

 

 

 

The hardest thing in sleeping with someone's house is where to sleep, _comfortably_. Jeno had suggested that they take his mother's bed to sleep into, but Renjun had argued it's invasion of privacy. Jaemin suggest they squeezed in Jeno's bed, but Jeno had laughed at him, telling the old story on how Jaemin once fell off the bed on how tiny it is. They were left with the choice of camping on the living room since it's the biggest part of the house and because it's the closest to the bathroom.

 

"I'm going to get the pillows and blanket." Jeno tells them, running to the second floor. Renjun and Jaemin decided to start cleaning the floor and move the couch a little to the side for a more bigger space. When the other came back, the area was ready and clean. They helped each other with putting the duvet in the floor, throwing each other some pillows and cushion, then taking each other's blanket and almost ripping one of them in the process.

 

When they're too tired to play and move, they settle into their sleeping position, ending with Renjun in the middle and Jeno and Jaemin beside him. Jaemin excuses himself to the bathroom, almost tripping when he stepped onto Jeno's legs. It's almost 12 of the midnight, so it's not unexpected when Renjun started to yawn, counting as many moomin as he can. Jeno watches him, laughing when the smaller one whines at him and pushes his face when he stared too much.

 

"Did you enjoy this day?" Jeno asked, leaning on his arms as he watches Renjun shyly burrow his face on his blanket. Renjun nods from his spot, his cheeks squeezed into his pillow. "I liked this day. I enjoyed it too. Thank you Jeno for making it happen."

 

Jeno shakes his head, smiling at him. "This wouldn't be a happy day if you and Jaemin didn't come. Thank you for making this a good day for me too." He confesses, shyly covering his face when the omega cooed at him for being cute. He observe the latter while the smaller try to look for a better position, facing the ceiling. He twist his neck a little to say goodnight and jokingly asked for a _goodnight kiss_. Jeno doesn't know where he get the confidence, but blames it on the darkness of the room with the light of the moon being the only source of light. He leans a little, pouting his lips while Renjun cackles at him, and when he have leaned enough, he plants a quick peck on his cheek. He sculp the face of the smaller one on his brain when he giggles at him cutely, a flush high on his cheeks.

 

When Jeno had returned to his spot and Jaemin had came back from the bathroom, Jeno was suddenly flooded with the thoughts of Renjun's lips, a thousand questions about them, and decided that he does not know where the boundary of being friends lies in between them anymore.

 

 

-

 

 

It's something they should talk about. Jaemin feels uneasy all of a sudden whenever Jeno and Renjun laughs at each other's jokes or when Renjun's head lingers a little long on the taller's shoulder. He doesn't want to name it as 'jealousy' but it is probably what he think it is. For the weird part, he does not know whom he's jealous of. Is Renjun starting to get more of his bestfriend's time that they don't spend too much time with each other anymore? Or is it the way Renjun smiles at Jeno that he wishes Renjun was looking at him intead of Jeno. But of course, as a friend and an Alpha, he hides his thought away and continued to spend time with them.

 

Jaemin knows he should talk about it with Jeno, because he does not know anymore if Renjun's giving him mixed signals or was he just hallucinating, assuming something on his own. He tries to cover himself with the fact that they are friends, but whenever he sees Renjun, all he can think about is his sweet voice, his angelic face and the sweet little kisses he gives every time they say goodbye when going home.

 

"Jaemin, you better be careful. You almost hit the pole!" Renjun had screamed a little too high and loud for the morning, but he was having none of it. He puts a hand on the Alpha's shoulder, checking if he have a bruise from the bump. Jaemin smiles at him, almost forgetting that they're outside and that he's thinking too hard in the middle of the road. "I'm sorry."

 

Renjun pouts at him, fixing his scarf before started walking again. Jaemin's apartment is near Renjun's apartment, so they decided to walk with each other everyday. As Jaemin stares at Renjun's walking figure, he was suddenly confused. Does Renjun like Jeno? Does he spend time with Jaemin because he wants to be close with the other Alpha? He seems to be doing a lot of thinking that cannot take his mind off of his best friend and the transfer.

 

If Jaemin's thinking about it, Jeno's probably thinking about it too. If Jaemin's having a mental breakdown about their friendship, then Jeno's probably having the same thought too. The problem with being best friends is that they think alike, have a lot of similarities with hobbies and gestures they grew up being accustomed to, and probably have the same thought about someone, more so, someone they like. 

 

So Jeno's not actually shock when he sees the look Jaemin sends Renjun, something loving, affectionate and soft. He does not know what to feel about the situation? He thinks about the moments they spent together and feels a little out of place, remembering the sweet touches and kisses Renjun seem to have a habit of giving. It feels like he was stuck in between a very cliche romcom where he's the wall stopping two lovers from getting a successful ending.

 

He knows they should talk about it, especially when there are feelings involved. As much as he loved his two friends, one of them need to give away, and as a prideful Alpha, they must settle it through talk. He doesn't want to sacrifice his friendship with Jaemin whom he have been friends ever since, but he doesn't want to miss the opportunity with Renjun too. He's a jumbled mess, something he cannot answer without the thought of his friend interrupting his mind.

 

So when he had the time to talk with Renjun, he confronted him, and decided that if Renjun wants either of them, he'll have to accept his faith. He's gonna be a little bitter about it, but if he cannot move on from it, then he'll lose his friends.

 

"Renjun." Jeno says when they met inside the locker room, disgusting but private compare to their classroom. "We need to talk."

 

Renjun lift his head from his books, a smile on his lips. "What is it?" He asked, a bright smile that Jeno's going to wipe off soon with his words. Jeno made his way toward him, standing in front of him as he stares at the omega. Renjun, as an omega suddenly started feeling nervous. Being under Jeno's gaze which is dark and incomprehensible, the omega feels a sense of fear and he had to bit his tongue to stop himself from cowering from fear. It is still Jeno after all, his friend.

 

"Do— do you like Jaemin?" Jeno asked, eyes boring into the other's wide doe eyes. Renjun seems shock with the question, taking a little step back. "W-what?!" He screams in pure shock, like that was the weirdest thing he have ever heard. Jeno frowns at him, suddenly aware at how he's acting. "Do you like him? Jaemin?"

 

Renjun stares back at him, incredulous. "Of course! I mean, what's not to like about him."

 

That shot right through Jeno's heart, and it hurts. He stood on his ground, biting his lips. "Do you like me too?"

 

Renjun seems to know where this was going, sighing as he looked back at the alpha helplessly. With a very small nod, he answers. "Yes, I like you too. The two of you are very likeable, you know." He tries to make a joke about it, but Jeno doesn't budge, and instead continued to make him nervous with his gaze. Jeno breathe a deep one, like he's contemplating if he should ask more or not. There seems to be an unsettled tension between them, something ugly rising from misunderstanding. "Who do you like more from the two of us?"

 

If Renjun can have one wish, it will probably swallowed by the ground or disappear the instant Jeno speaks. That's the questions he have been dreading to hear, something he knows he need to face without causing misunderstanding. He tries to think about it, tries hard how to say it carefully and properly without weirding his two friends. He have thought about it a lot, have readied himself with a speech that he knows he wouldn't be able to remember due extreme nervousness. "Jeno— I— about that—" he stutters, face red from the pending embarrassment he's going to face and get.

 

But Jeno looks at him, like he suddenly know the answer already. Jeno shot him a look, like he understood what he was talking about. But not. He didn't understand Renjun. Because he apologize with a small 'sorry' with a sniff, before practically running away from the other who was stuck inside the locker room.

 

Renjun messages Jaemin, but he knows he wouldn't be able to talk with Jeno better using the SMS as the medium of conversation. So he asked Jaemin to meet him in the park near their apartment for a talk, something they should have done before they met. He should've explained himself and told them what kind of person he was. And now he was stuck in between a relationship full of misunderstandings.

 

Jaemin dreaded for the day to talk with Renjun. The day before, Jeno came crying, lamely telling an excuse as he ran home. Jaemin knows it's probably about Renjun, so when the omega texted him to meet him at the park for a talk about them— their relationship as friends, the three of them as Jaemin, Renjun and Jeno— and that he have to clear things for them.

 

Jaemin patiently waited at the park, sitting down on the bench beside the swing. Renjun had told him to meet him by 10 am, but it's already 12:30 of the noon and he still hasn't shown himself. Jaemin thinks of himself as a fool, someone fool to fall for someone who's in love with his best friend. He wipes his tears away, walking away.

 

In the end, Renjun never came.

 

 

-

 

 

Jeno and Jaemin decided not to talk about it. ' _It'_ being their relationship with Renjun, the small pretty omega who have an addiction with moomin and draws him whenever and wherever he can. The boy who smiles like he owns the world, who dances under the sun and get wet under the drops of rain. They fell into each other's arm without knowing, doing the same routine all over again. Jaemin still catches Jeno on his routine, still visit him at his house. Jeno still copy his bestfriend's homework, still argue with him about their basketball training.

 

But they know, at some point, they need to talk about it. Jaehyun, an older brother and Donghyuck's older brother's mate, gave them the talk of how an omega-alpha relationship can affect their decisions, mind and life. Jaemin reminisce all the changes Renjun had gave them, something foreign yet welcomed. With the thought of moving on, Jeno and Jaemin fall on the topic to discuss, staring at the draft they have made two months for their homework. A draft, sketch of Renjun with two different versions. Jaemin's sketch is a Renjun close-up, something that enunciates his eyes, his beautiful smile that show his cute pearly teeth. While Jeno's sketch show more of a reserve side of the omega, it was a sketch of him, sleeping soundly with his arms tucked in his chest as he dozes off with an open mouth. Both have different style, but both still look beautiful— because it shows Renjun.

 

"Do you like him?" Jaemin asked one day, sipping his coffee from a cup he had stolen from Jeno's cupboard. It ended up being Jeno's mom's favorite cup. Jeno looked up from his notes, blinking. "Him?"

 

"Yes. Him. Renjun." Jaemin clarifies, voice soft as he set down his cup to cup his own chin by his hand. Jeno closes his notebook, putting his pen down as he look away, staring at the beautiful scenery from Jaemin's balcony. "Yes. I liked him." Jeno answers honestly, eyes landing back to the other's focus yet blank orbs. "But he liked somebody else."

 

Jaemin doesn't ask who Renjun likes. They're past over the thought of Renjun liking them, seeing as he never came at the park to explain, and he have been gone for almost a week without any word for them. "How about you? Do you like him?" Jeno asked back, opening his notebook again to continue writing. This time, Jaemin is the one who looks away, nodding to himself with a whisper that he knows his best friend can hear. "Yes, I liked him. But he never came."

 

And with that, the conversation is over.

 

Renjun still does not come to school after ten days, and Jeno hopes it is not about them, because he knows Renjun treasures his study the most (aside from his moomin collection.) Jaemin had told him that he heard the cheerleaders talking about Renjun's absence and that the school was informed about his situation. Jeno and Jaemin misses the glare and dagger looks Donghyuck and Chenle have been sending them, because both were too busy with their own lives that they forgot they have other friends as well.

 

One night, Jeno receives a text from Donghyuck, telling him to come and drag Jaemin as well, and to meet him at the gymnasium for something that he doesn't want to mention about. When Jeno replies that ' _they're busy_ ', Donghyuck replied with a threatening, ' _I will tell your captain. Remember, he's my mate._ '

 

So with a defeated sigh, he drags a half hearted Jaemin out of his cocoon, to head to where they need to meet. If it's Donghyuck, it is probably important, so Jeno tries hard to think what he did to the small omega. Or if he had bullied Mark to be called out this late evening. The both of them reached the school's gymnasium which was currently open (a lot of players were still practicing on the grounds.) and expected to see Donghyuck because they were already looking for the red-haired tan boy, but ended up seeing Renjun's, sitting on one of the benches, looking sleepy and tired.

 

When Renjun heard the footsteps, he snapped his head to look at them, eyes wide with shock like he cannot believe it was Jeno and Jaemin physically. Jeno tries to ran away, he's good at it, but Jaemin was adamant in ending this— whatever they had— personally. Renjun, as fast and gently as he can, ran down the bench to run to them, a smile on his tired exhausted face. The two alphas note the distress look of the omega, forcing away the guilt, but looked more concerned when they see him closer and nearer. Renjun's tired, the hollow of his cheeks obvious, an almost purple bag under his eyes, hair tossled like he had just ran out of the shower and didn't combed it enough. He was still wearing his pyjama for sure because it is a moomin pair, something he had worn once in their hangout. And he must've not be thinking, to walk out of his apartment with only his pyjamas, not thinking enough to put his slippers on. Jeno and Jaemin, instead of getting mad, has concern etched in their faces.

 

Jaemin was the first one to catch Renjun when the smaller stumble, knees shaking from the cold and for another reason. "Sheesh, do you ever learn?" Jaemin asked with a little growl out of control, his alpha angry for his omega being careless. He doesn't argue with his alpha when the other mentioned Renjun as 'His'. "You know better than to go out of the house wearing just that? What if you get sick." He scolds, removing his jacket to put it on the smaller one.

 

Renjun smiles at him tiredly, clutching onto the jacket with obedience as he apologize for worrying them again. Jeno walks to them, inspecting Renjun whom he have missed for the 2 weeks. Instead of seeing a bright boy, he sees a weak, fragile omega who's distraught to see his alphas. His Alpha cooed, wanting to reach out with the omega so bad, but Jeno had to stop himself from pouncing at the other.

 

"I-I wanted to talk with the both of you" Renjun whispered, eyes downcast as he keep himself warm. The two alphas share a look over the Omega's head, getting themselves ready for the heartache and itenarary of why he can't choose between them. Jaemin frowns at him, "Why would I believe you? You literally made me waited for hours at the park?" Renjun had lifted his head at him, eyes wide and horrified, "That day, I—"

 

"And you can't even choose who you want from us." Jeno scoffs, arms crossed over his chest. Renjun looks at him worriedly, eyes full of emotion and unshed tears. "I want to explain myself—"

 

"Yeah, but would explaining today matter? After what you did!" Jaemin barks at the terrified omega, who's shaking from his head to toe, not from cold but fear. Jeno steps to ask him, but all he got is Renjun sobbing, breaking down in the middle of the gymnasium. "W-will you please listen to me. Just once. If you don't like me at all, I'll just go." He begs, collapsing in the floor, but Jeno catches him in time to snake an arm around his waist to steady him.

 

"Okay" Jaemin and Jeno nodded, agreeing. Jeno shot a hand to calm Jaemin down. The other alpha looking away as he breathe through his nose.

 

Renjun heaves a deep breathe, trying to stand properly. "W-when I first came here I was so shock to see a lot of people, moving schools and transferring studies is a hard work. Until I met the both of you, you always seem to come whenever I'm at trouble, always saving me like I'm a damsel in distress." He jokes to lighten the mood, but the looks the alpha was giving him makes no room for half-ass jokes, so Renjun continued with a sigh. "D-donghyuck told me not to fall, cuz I might hurt one of you. I don't want anyone of you to hurt. But then I started liking hanging around the both of you. I'm suddenly scared of the possibility of losing one friend if I chose the other one."

 

Jeno snorts, still keeping Renjun straight in his feet. "Yeah, like you don't have a choice. You only got to pick one."

 

Renjun nods nervously and pliant. "Y-yeah, but then one day Jeno came to me, and asked me whom I liked more better, I-I was so confused, I don't know how to answer—" he sobs into his hand, Jeno kind enough to give his handkerchief. "I don't know how to tell you the answer, because I-I'm scared you might think I'm weird. You might leave me alone and I'll be lonely and that's not okay because no one h-has e-ver made me feel this protected and secured." He confesses, words in a jumbled mess that it's a miracle the two alphas can still understand him. "I want to wake up with your scent around me, I know it's selfish and stupid of me to think of that way but I— I—" he stops to look at them, Jaemin feels like he had stopped breathing while Jeno wait for his words.

 

"I just want the both of you." He answers finally, voice soft, heavily laden with _love_ and _affection_ that Jaemin almost tasted it in the air if he wasn't so naive about the situation. Jeno struggles to hold the smaller one, a gasp coming from behind Renjun. "W-what do you mean?"

 

Renjun twist a little to look at him, a shy yet obvious blush on his cheeks as he licked his lips. There's tears rolling down his cheeks, and the scent he's giving is beyond refreshing that Jeno almost faint from how good it smells. "I said, I want to date both of you."

 

Time seems to stop, no one was moving, no one was talking nor making a move to ask more. Renjun was breathing deeply, uneven as if he was struggling. Until Jaemin breaks the tension, laughing at his hand. The omega looks at him, worried that the alpha took his confession as a joke. "Don't mind me." Jaemin waves at them, laughing so hard that his ears turned red. "I just can't believe we've been fooling each other with the thought that he needs to choose."

 

Jeno carefully manhandles Renjun, pushing him to his chest properly. "What do you mean?"

 

Jaemin shrugs, a small tint on his cheeks and a smile that can brighten the whole universe. "I mean, we've been walking eggshells around him just because we thought he liked one of us. Sometimes I think he likes Jeno with the way you act around each other, but in the end, he just wanted the both of us but was to shy to confront us about it because we might think it's weird." He clarifies, nodding at a very shy Renjun. Jeno blinks at him, an overwhelming surge of happiness in his veins as he finally understood everything. "Do you mean it?" He asked, curious. "Do you mean that you like me as much as you like Jaemin?"

 

Renjun nods, submissive, beautiful and pretty under the dim lights of the gymnasium. "I want to kiss the both of you right now, but I don't have two mouths." He jokes, and soon, they erupted in a small laughter. Talking about how silly they were, Jeno who still can't believe what's happening took the chance to kiss Renjun first (of course before asking for permission, Jaemin might think he's challenging.) on his lips, peppering his face with little pecks. Jaemin followed after him, kissing his nose and giving him a sweet smooch on his pale lips.

 

Everything seems to be right, almost okay, until Renjun finally collapsed on the floor, weak and coughing. Jaemin and Jeno rushed to pick him up, making sure he's not cold. "Oh my gosh, you're really sick. You should've waited for a better time to talk. What if we didn't come." Jeno had argued, a commanding tone on his voice. Renjun lifts his hand to hold onto Jeno's, smiling after he cough so hard. "I-I can't let this opportunity go to waste. I want to see for myself."

 

"You know we always worry about you. Aish." Jaemin mutters, brushing some of his strands away his sweaty forehead. When had he been this hot, like literally? His temperature is almost above the level. "Is this why you didn't meet me at the park? Because you were sick?"

 

Renjun gazes at him, nodding. "I-I am not sick."

 

Jaemin frowns at him, dominance in his aura as he pats Renjun's face with Jeno's handkerchief, the other alpha looking worried as hell. "Not sick. What do you call this then?" Jeno retorts, frowning.

 

Renjun giggles, a shy and small sound as flush arises in his cheeks. "Actually"—" he bit his lips, looking at his two handsome alphas. "I-I'm in my heat for the last few days."

 

If Jaemin and Jeno weren't holding Renjun, they would've panic and ran the instant, because being around an omega on heat, moreover if it's as beautiful as Renjun, is probably a call for suffering. Everyone believes an omega in heat is a prized possession, but as good as it sounds, it also had its disadvantages. A smell of the slick can get stronger especially if surrounded by alphas, so mostly, omegas are at risk when they're going through their exclusive state of being. But it's Renjun, beautiful and pretty Renjun who have transfered and fell in love, decided to walk barefoot even with his heat just to confess his undying love for Jeno and Jaemin.

 

Jeno can feel his Alpha howling, seemingly aware of the situation and have been commanding Jeno to look out for possible danger while Jaemin's Alpha is calm, reserved and still clear-minded, reminding the boy that there are two Alphas protecting Renjun. Jaemin, with a whiff of Renjun's scent groans, letting his head fall on the smaller's shoulder. "Gosh, the things you do to us." He whines, sinking his nose at Renjun's clavicle.

 

Jeno smiles at the scene, patting Jaemin's back awkwardly (they still need to talk about their relationship as a trio). Deciding of what to do, Jeno suggested they head to where Jaemin's apartment is because he'd been staying the night over. Walking home with Renjun's in they're arms is a little hard so they had to changes place every once in a while. When they reached his apartment, Renjun was giggling making the two Alpha research about a deeper introduction of the anatomy of an omega. From what they have read, omegas in heat can be whiny, persuasive and demanding.

 

"Jeno, Jaemin, join me in here! It's so cold without you." Renjun whines sleepily, and it is probably the heat talking because Renjun would never be this shameless. At least they think it's an adorable quality only the omega possessed over them. They have also read that an omega **MUST** , as long as he can, **STAY AWAY** from **Alphas**. It's ironic, because Jeno and Jaemin are Alphas, Jeno being a pure blood born from two strong alphas and Jaemin born from an Alpha mother and Beta father. So it's risky to let Renjun stay in the same vicinity as them.

 

"Should we call Donghyuck? Or Mark?" Jaemin asked, already grabbing Renjun's phone to notify the couple about their friend's whereabouts. Hearing the couple's name, Renjun shot up from his spot and snatched the mobile phone away, putting it inside his shirt as he stuck his tongue out childishly at them. "I don't wanna leave."

 

Jeno suppressed his chuckle, burning in his mind the image of an adorable Renjun. Jaemin sighs from his spot, feeling defeated now that Renjun's giving them his best puppy eyes, until Renjun's stomach grumbled so hard it felt like the whole neighborhood heard it. "We still have that kimchi we made yesterday. I'm going to reheat it." Jeno states, combing Renjun's hair before going out of the room, Jaemin sending him a look. 'Is it okay?" Jeno nods with a smile before going to the kitchen.

 

Jaemin slide beside Renjun, the omega squeaking before latching himself onto the taller one. Jaemin still has a confused mind with what is happening, he knows he won't be thinking properly for the next few days, but at least Renjun was adorable to look at. The small omega playfully bit a chunk of his clothes, gnawing at him, before suddenly realizing that Jeno is not here as well. "W-where is Jeno? Why did he leave?!" He whimpers, eyes wide and teary. The taller one rubs his back soothingly, smiling at him curtly. "He's just at the kitchen, reheating the kimchi."

 

"Doesn't h-he love me anymore?" He cries, and as quick as he laugh, he was now crying. Jaemin rub his forehead, feeling an upcoming headache as he continue to sooth the crying omega. Jeno comes back sooner than expected, Renjun almost jumping at him if Jaemin wasn't holding him back by his arms.

 

"We should rest. After all what happened tonight—" Jaemin says exasperated, motioning to the three of them "— tonight, what happened is a little exhausting. And Renjun's probably lost in his own world because of his heat talking."

 

"It's not the heat. It's me." Renjun deadpans, eyes wide like saucers as he look at the tall young men. When they finish eating, Renjun insist they sleep in the bed together, Jaemin laughs when Jeno says he fears of getting kicked in the process. It's literally a tight fit, especially because beside Renjun are two grown Alphas with fit bodies, but hearing the omega purr out of pure content is definitely rewarding. Renjun buries his face on Jeno's chest, as he grab Jaemin's arms to spoon him.

 

"You're spoiled." Jeno playfully mutters, laughing when the omega wrinkled his nose. "I have two handsome alphas. I'm beyond spoiled."

 

Jaemin laughs from behind him, kissing his nape as Jeno turn his lampshade off. When the smaller one in the middle finally doze and stared snoring due to exhaustion, Jeno and Jaemin shares a fond look over his head before succumbing to sleep.

 

 

-

 

 

Dating Renjun is easy, normal like it was something that they have been doing all along but was too dense to actually notice it. When the news scattered that the transfer's dating two of the handsome players from the basketball team, every individual seems to seek out for the Chinese student to congratulate him. Donghyuck had walked to the trio with a glare in his eyes, looking ready to kill, but with a pat on his hair by Mark, he sighs and advised the Alphas to never ever hurt Renjun again.

 

Chenle, the Chinese transfer who's been by Renjun's side from the start, had hug them so hard and congratulated them with a mock kiss on their cheeks. Jeno blushed as he rubbed his nape while Jaemin look shocked, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. They slowly picked out each other's habits, eating lunch together with Donghyuck and Mark, having a weekly date every Saturday, spending their night at either Jaemin's apartment or Jeno's house. Renjun takes everything with open arms, basking in the attention given to him as Jaemin kisses him goodbye when he walks him to his apartment, giggles brightly when Jeno hugs him after practice even if they're sweaty and smelly.

 

What's not easy to do is, to date your best friend. Since Jeno and Jaemin have been friends ever since they were babies, it feels kind of odd to kiss the other goodbye, sometimes they end up awkwardly looking at each other, thinking who to move first. Or when he wants to hug the other, he suddenly was flooded with thoughts of boundaries, reminding himself that they're now in a 'relationship' as a trio. So, it's not a surprise when Renjun tells them that he feels a tension hanging in the air whenever he's with the Alphas.

 

"Is it an Alpha thing?" Renjun asked, his head on Jaemin's chest as he stares at Jeno who was sitting crosslegged in front of him. They're at Renjun's apartment, a building he shares with Chenle who was out with his friends for the night. "Hm?" Jeno and Jaemin hums at the same time. Jeno looked up from the chips he was eating. "What about?"

 

"This.." Renjun waves at the air, a cute frown on his face. "This tension. Is it an Alpha thing?"

 

"Hmm. I don't know." Jaemin shrugs, keeping a hand on Renjun's waist, leaning his head on the armrest. "Is it about us being awkward?"

 

Renjun nods, turning slightly as he kisses Jaemin's chin before crawling to where Jeno was, laying on top of him completely like a spoiled baby. Jeno laughs at him, rubbing his back as the omega started to purr. "Maybe. We're both Alphas, and we're friends so we're still adjusting on this relationship." He confesses, suddenly aware of Jaemin's dark gaze at him. He smiles at his best friend, blushing when the other only smirked at him. "I think I never saw you kiss. The both of you." Renjun mumbles, pouting. "I say you should kiss. To resolve this tension."

 

"There's no tension." Jeno argues petulantly, but Jaemin was already leaning towards them, Renjun squeeling when the other Alpha smirked closely at Jeno's red embarrassed face. "I say we kiss. We're boyfriends after all."

 

Jeno splutters, unable to think of an excuse when everything in his mind revolves around Jaemin's lips as of the moment. Renjun giggles in between them, chanting in a teasing manner, "Jeno and Jaemin, kissing under the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him, challenging his inner Alpha, so with a defeated sigh, Jeno surrenders, pinching Renjun's cheeks. "Okay okay. It's just a kiss anyway" he shrugs, already leaning as the omega watches them carefully. Renjun shrugs as well, giggling, "Yeah I mean, we're boyfriends. We should be kissing _all_ the time." He quips, emphaszing the word 'all' and noting Jeno's red ears.

 

Jeno leans close, staring at his best friends eyes as Jaemin licks his lips. "I love you Jeno." He whispers huskily, cackling when Jeno groans, almost backing away if Renjun wasn't holding onto his neck. "Now's not the right time to say cheesy lines."

 

Jaemin snorts but leaned anyway, lips barely inches apart, as if testing the waters. Renjun was watching intently, lips between his teeth as he stares at them. Jaemin was the first to lean, capturing Jeno's lips with a sweet and soft peck, letting it stay that way before biting his lower lip, asking for entrance. Jeno, however was stubborn, gasping but closing it as fast as he can, lips pliant against the other. He heard Jaemin snort again and Renjun squealing so high he fears for their Omega's voice, until Jaemin catches his nape with his warm firm hands, and forced his tongue inside the other Alpha, Jeno squealing unmanly as he pulls away. "Man!" He whines, covering his mouth as his face flushed from something he don't know what to name.

 

Jaemin's lips were spit-slicked, red and raw from being bitten, but he still had that smug look like he was victorious. "You liked it?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow as Renjun peppers Jeno with kisses, squealing in delight as he recalls the tongue action. When the night's almost over and they manage to sleep on the ground without Chenle stepping on them, Jeno had begrudgingly kissed Jaemin on his lips (begrudgingly because the other Alpha hasn't remove his damn smirk off his face yet. And Jeno hates that it makes him feel things.). With a goodnight kiss, Jeno, Renjun and Jaemin slept with smiles on their faces.

 

 

-

 

 

The kiss doesn't resolve the tension. Instead, it makes matter worse. Jeno had nothing on his mind but Jaemin's lips on him for a whole day, and he was even hit by their ball during practice, Jaemin and Renjun worriedly checking him out as they lead him to the infirmary. To say that it is a problem is an understatement, because Jeno's feeling a lot of things as of lately, how his heart surge when Renjun's near, or when Jaemin subtly smirked at him.

 

But maybe, being best friends is actually a good thing. Maybe they have been loving each other secretly all along that they haven't noticed they been doing this weird actions eversince. So when Jaemin uncharacteristically fall down during practice with his hips being the first to hit the ground as whistle resound around the area, Jeno knows he's been too deep in this grave that he had dig to ever escape. "Jaemin!" He yells, running to the other Alpha before sliding beside him, furrowing his eyebrows. "Gosh. What are you doing?! Are you nuts?! You could've sprained your ankle if you moved a little more." He scold, inspecting the damage that he doesn't see Jaemin fondly looking at him.

 

Jaemin cackles at his priceless reaction, wincing in pain when Jeno pinched hi waist. "It's not time to laugh." He growls lowly, his inner Alpha not amused at the other. He slides an arm around his waist, asking, "Can you stand? We have to go to the infirmary. We still have that tournament you're dreading to play."

 

Jaemin laughs at that, nodding and with the help of his members, successfully stood. His legs feels like jelly, probably from shock from smacking on the ground. Jeno circles his arms around him protectively, sighing when Jaemin beams at him like he was just kidding. "If I didn't love you that much, I would've let you rot in the ground." He grumbles, carrying the other as Jaemin hangs on him.

 

"Aww Jeno. No need to worry. I love you too just as much." Jaemin jokes, poking his cheeks especially hard when it turned redder than their uniform. Jeno playfully bit his finger, still walking with Jaemin on his arms. "I hate you. You and Renjun always seem to make me worry. I'm going to have gray hair because of the two of you." Jeno grunts, opening the infirmary door and blinking when there's no nurse inside. He laid Jaemin gently on the bed, about to look for the nurse when Jaemin drags him down, face inches closer.

 

Jeno breathes out, feeling shy and embarrassed that they're intimate like this inside an infirmary. But Jaemin doesn't seem to mind, as he kept his firm hold around Jeno's neck, lips a hairbreadth away from the other. "I'm sorry for making you worry Jeno-ya."

 

Jeno pouts and was ready to start another rant, luckily Jaemin was faster. He leaned up, closing the distance between them with a sigh, as if finally breathing in relief. Jeno opens his mouth just the slightest, letting the other kissed him deeply. Unfortunately, their time was cut short when Renjun's voice resonated in the hall, looking for them. "Aww. Did I miss the fun?" He asked, hopping on his steps as he sit beside Jaemin, brushing his hair away. "What happened to Nana?"

 

Jeno answers about his cool moves that led him to a bruised hip and with Jaemin wiggling his eyebrow at him suggestively, he knows it's another round of teasing. But when he looks at Jaemin's laughing face and Renjun blowing him kisses, he knows he won't exchange it for anything else.

 

 

-

 

 

Mating season is at the corner, and as much as Jaemin likes to make out with his boyfriends and travel the expanse of their skin, he knows they should be discussing the matter at hand, especially since Renjun's an omega, a prize to every Alpha. Jeno and Jaemin have been beyond angry when Donghyuck mentioned to them about an Alpha forcing Renjun to date him, but was thankful that Mark was there to protect the small omega. Jeno and Jaemin have came after the asshole to say a word to him, telling him to back off because the Chinese student have two Alphas.

 

So when they gather together for a small date together with their friends, Jaemin started the conversation. "Jeno, mating season is near. Any plans?" He asked casually though he feels his heart thrumming wildly like it would ran out of his chest. Jeno looked up from his drink, blinking. "Plans? What plans would it be?"

 

Jaemin glances at Renjun who was playing with Jisung and Chenle at the swing, pushing them high. "There seems to be a lot of Alphas going for Renjun. I asked Mark how he got the Alphas from courting Donghyuck to stop and told me they stopped following him when they mated."

 

Jeno coughs at his drink, almost knocking Jaemin's coffee as he looks at him like he had grown two heads and a coloured beard. Renjun glances at them worriedly, Jaemin waving to ease his worry. "W-what are you talking about! You can't talk about that in a place like this!"

 

"Then when do you plan to talk about it? You know at some point we're really going to mate." He whispers shout with a blush, zipping his lips shut when Renjun turns to look at them, curious on what they're talking about. Jeno puts a hand over Jaemin's mouth, sending flying kisses to their omega who giggled at them shyly before playing with Donghyuck on the sand, creating his own castle. "Jaemin, I'm beyond confused and nervous about mating, you know that. I don't know what to say." Jeno answers back, pulling away.

 

Jaemin made a disgusted noise on his own, wiping his mouth as he frowns. "You're not alone, we're bestfriends after all. But you know, our problem seems to add every time the people around us mention that Renjun is still unmated. You know I hate it when some assholes think they can steal Renjunnie away from us." He blurts out, scratching his head while the other one stares at him, a blank look on his face. Jeno sighs when he finally regained his bearing, covering his flushed face. "I would want to mate you and Renjunnie too. I just don't know how we'll bring the topic to him."

 

"Topic about what?" Renjun pops behind Jeno, a bright smile on his face. Donghyuck was behind him as well, a cheshire grin on his thin lips. Jeno and Jaemin splutters, trying to find and excuse but realizing it's nonsense because Donghyuck has already whispered the answer to Renjun who was now looking at him with a red face, compared to a ripen tomato, he can probably rival the fruit.

 

They have to talk, as Mark quotes it. So it's no wonder they found themselves in Renjun's apartment, sitting straight like a board as the omega buries his face in his folded knees. It's nerve-wrecking and a little embarrassing because they're young and doesn't know how to talk about intimate things like this on their own. But if there's one thing they know, that's probably the thought that they don't want to lose one another.

 

"So, mating?" Renjun asked, squeeling when Jaemin rubs his ear affectionately over the tense atmosphere. "Y-yeah. As the Head Alpha—" Jeno cringes, Jaemin watching him amused but equally embarrassed as well. "A-as the Head Alpha, my wolf wanted to mate the both of you by marking your scenting glands. I-if you're okay with that, I mean." He whispers the last part, nervous all of a sudden.

 

Jaemin nods at him, his Alpha surrendering with a teasing snort, while Renjun's omega yips at them happily. Renjun brushes his nimble fingers on his covered-neck, pulling it down to reveal a perfectly smooth neck. He swears he hears the two alphas gulped. "I-in here right?" He innocently questions, lips in a pouty form. Jeno nods, cannot even talk with the way his heart rises to his mouth out of pure nervousness. Renjun bits his lips shyly, baring his neck as he tug the collar down, surrendering as pliant and submissive as he can. "Mark me, Alpha." He asked.

 

Jeno's wolf is howling to the moon right now, feels his saliva drooling that he felt a napkin being pushed to his mouth. "Disgusting." Jaemin groans, wiping his mess away. Jeno shyly thanked him, fixing himself in a comfortable position to lean down at the small omega who was looking at him earnestly. "I-I'm going to bite you now." He informs the smaller, leaning down to take a whiff on his scent, lips barely touching. He feel his heart stop from the tension, sees Jaemin staring at them seriously and Renjun breathing through his nose like he was holding onto his lifeline. Jeno kisses the skin just below the ear, reminding himself to leave some space for Jaemin before gently, as gently as he can, biting the skin and sinking his canine teeth into them. Renjun whimpers in pain, tears sprouting out of his eyes. Jaemin was quick to comfort him, kissing his lips to calm him down, but it must be painful because Renjun won't stop crying. Jaemin suddenly feels bad for their omega.

 

When Jeno pulls back with a tint of blood on his lips, he instantly kisses the smaller one, apologizing for the pain and kissing his tears away. Jaemin moves beside Renjun then, the smaller one still hiccuping from pain, but let Jaemin manhandle him to mark him already. "The faster the better." Jaemin muses, grabbing Renjun a little roughly before sinking his teeth into the other, Renjun screaming in sudden shock and after, with pain. He cries at them, slapping their chest weakly as he tells them to stop, but Jaemin was still marking him. After a minute or two, the Alpha pulls back, tears on his eyes. "I'm sorry."

 

Renjun let himself be buried in their calm scents, Jeno's scent which smells like the residue of the rain on the ground and Jaemin's smell that reminds him of the earthly scent of the woods in summer. Jeno and Jaemin ended up marking each other as well, and though Jeno's alpha is not okay with it, he let them get away with it.

 

With an exchanged of ' _I love you's_ ', the trio slept in the couch uncomfortably, only waking up when Chenle came with his dolphin laugh. All is well.

 

 

-

 

After a year, the Alphas finally got to meet Renjun's older stepbrother. His name is Dongyoung, and he's loud, the total opposite of soft and sweet Renjun who still watches Moomin in the morning, who draws him in their fridge and has pictures of him in his phone. Dongyoung is loud, but Dongyoung is cool and kind.

 

Too kind.

 

"I have Renjun's picture when we're like 8 years old." He boasts, sitting in between Jeno and Jaemin who was scrolling through their feeds. "I'll give them to you for free if you cook me some food. I'm hungry."

 

Jaemin smiles at him curtly, nodding. "I'd like to have those pictures, but neither of us can cook."

 

Dongyoung groans at that, slumping on the couch defeated. "I can't believe this. How about if I say I still have his underwear when we're at California last summer? And he's wearing swimshorts that are so so so short!" He insists, bright bunny eyes shining. Jeno scratches his head, flush on his cheeks as if he's already imagining Renjun in a swimsuit. "I would love to have those. I mean, except for the underwear, he have a lot in here, but the picture —" he grins cutely, eyes almost disappearing with how much they curve. "B-but we can't cook for life."

 

Dongyoung gave up, collapsing on the floor beside them. "This is useless. I gained blackmail proofs that I can't even use."

 

Renjun snorts at him as he start cooking.

 

 

All is well.

 

 

 

_FIN_


End file.
